Predator (mission)
Predator is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which Trevor Philips performs with the assistance of Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton. Description The mission can be started by any of the three protagonists, though starting the mission with Franklin will skip the opening cutscene. Regardless, once the mission commences, the player takes control of Franklin and Chop in a Baller pursuing a Dubsta containing the remaining O'Neil brothers. Franklin calls Trevor and informs him that he is following the O'Neil brothers along the Great Ocean Highway near North Chumash, and Trevor informs Franklin that he and Michael are heading to Sandy Shores Airfield to collect Trevor's helicopter. The O'Neil brothers soon drive into Raton Canyon, with Franklin still in pursuit. A doe steps into the road and the O'Neil brothers swerve to avoid it, causing their car to roll down a hillside and crash. Franklin and Chop investigate the crash site, only to discover that the O'Neils have disappeared into the woods. At this point, the player is shifted to Trevor. Trevor and Michael arrive at Sandy Shores Airfield and board Trevor's Frogger. They fly to Franklin's location. Once there, the player is shifted to Michael, who uses a sniper rifle with thermal scope to kill the O'Neils, a task complicated by the fact that the area is swarming with deer whose thermal signatures are similar to that of the O'Neils. Michael eventually kills Walton and Wynn but the remaining brother, Elwood, is hiding behind a rock and starts shooting rockets towards the helicopter, meaning Michael cannot shoot him. The player is shifted back to Franklin, who is still on the ground with Chop. Michael tells Franklin to find Elwood. The player is then prompted to shift to Chop, who tracks him down. Franklin follows Chop and finally kills Elwood. Alternatively, the player can shift to Michael and kill Elwood from the chopper, since Elwood will get out of his cover and try to escape when Franklin reaches his position. The player is shifted back to Trevor, who lands the Frogger to allow Franklin and Chop to board, before flying back to Sandy Shores Airfield. Trevor lands the helicopter at the airfield and the mission is completed. Mission Objectives *Go to Franklin's location. - (If playing as Trevor) *Follow the O'Neil brothers. - (Franklin) *Go to the O'Neil's car. - (Franklin) *Go to Sandy Shores Airfield. - (Trevor) *Go to Raton Canyon. - (Trevor) *Kill the O'Neil brothers before they get away. - (Michael) *Follow Chop and kill Elwood O'Neil. - (Franklin) *Pick Franklin and Chop on the Raton Canyon. - (Trevor) *Go back to Sandy Shores Airfild. - (Trevor) Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shoot accuracy of at least 70%. **Use Michael's special ability. *Time - Complete within 9:00. **Skip the cutscenes. This achievement becomes easier if the mission is started with Franklin. *Headshots - Kill three enemies with a headshot. **Use Michael's special ability. *Thin the Herd - Don't kill any animals. **Use Michael's special ability. Aftermath Lifeinvader *Hayden Dubose - "Are you guys on vacation? Haven't seen anyone at the house for a while? Just being a good neighbor!" Bleeter Posts *@MaudeEccles - "Anybody know which of the O'Neils got killed this time? Was it Elwood? Or Doyle? Or did Doyle get killed at the farm? Got outstanding bonds on half them brothers but can't tell em apart for the life or me!" *@zachdealba - "Out walking the dog at Raton Canyon and I see some crazy guy shooting a rocket launcher at a helicopter!!! I moved out to Blaine County for some peace and quiet but it's a goddamn war zone!" Deaths *Elwood O'Neil - Killed by either Franklin or Michael for seeking retribution against Trevor Philips. *Walton O'Neil - Killed by Michael for seeking retribution against Trevor Philips. *Wynn O'Neil - Killed by Michael for seeking retribution against Trevor Philips. Soundtrack Trivia *The O'Neils' Dubsta is immune to bullets and explosions, to prevent the player from killing them before they reach the canyon. *Bigfoot is briefly seen when hunting for the O'Neil brothers, but he disappears if Michael zooms in on him. The last O'Neil brother also says Bigfoot's quote: "I'm the last of my kind". *Shooting any deer will result in responses from Michael, although shooting them prevents the player from getting a gold medal. *If Michael misses his target(s), Trevor will comment on Michael's "poor" aiming. *The name of the mission is a homage to the 1987 film Predator, where a technologically advanced form of extraterrestrial life stalks and hunts the main protagonists in a forest assisted with thermal vision, the same fashion that Michael stalks and hunts the remaining O'Neil brothers with the thermal scope sniper. *Since the bottom slot is used for the GTA Online Protagonist, Chop will take Trevor's slot as he is piloting the chopper. In the enhanced version, Chop occupies Michael's slot instead. *This is one of three missions where the player can use the thermal scope, the others being The Merryweather Heist (Freighter method) and Derailed. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 38 Predator|Predator Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Predator (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V